The Animated Contest
by BillytheIntern
Summary: Step right up! And submit your character from any anime, cartoon, video game, TV show, or movie.
1. App!

Lets reboot it! The animated competition!

Please, pick any character from any anime, cartoon, movie, tv show, or video game to represent you in this game!

One character PER franchise, that does not mean one anime character or one TV show character, that means one character from Dragonball Z, one from Naruto, one from The Legend of Zelda, and so on...

Link will be representing myself in the series, so I need twenty-three more people...

The amount of males and females does not matter.

By signing my username into your review, you PROMISE to review the story after each chapter, or at least, the elimination chapters, and please, please, PLEASE! Vote someone on your characters teams off, that does not mean two or three people, that means everyone on that team has to vote someone off.

Please include the following in your APP...

**Name of character: **

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**What they are from:**

**Age (if known):**

**Powers (If any):**

Just a reminder, you will NOT be picked if you do not have my username somewhere in your review, promising that you will review each chapter comes out.

You may put more than one character in an APP, but only one will be picked, this is just to ensure that you have someone from a different franchise than another person.

Thank you, and enjoy.


	2. Lezgo!

Those already in are…

Link! (My representational character!)

John "Soap" McTavish (I DESPISE Call of Duty, but this was a really creative choice!)

Monkey D. Luffy (The Future king of the pirates, good choice!)

Sean Devlin (Never heard of him, but I like the sounds of him.)

Brainy Smurf (Ahhh…, the classic nerd…, classic 8D)

Shikamaru Nara (One word…kickASS! If that really is one word. O.o)

Ulrich Stern (Love that show. :D)

Zim (Yes…, YEEEEEES!)

Finn (ADVENTURE TIME!)

Shinichi Akiyama (Never read the series, but this guy sounds gooood.)

Kratos (AWESOME! O_O)

Aster Phoenix (Yu-Gi-Oh FTW!)

Jimmy Hopkins (I like the idea of this guy.)

Ron Stoppable (Epic WIN!)

Frank West (Yes, absolutely yes!)

Ed (The final character.)

Princess Peach (! :D)

Misty (Oh dear lord…Misty *shifty eyes.*)

Maka Albarn (I was hoping for a Soul Eater character! XD)

Namine (Kingdom Hearts, eh? Namine was definitely the last person I expected.)

Ramona Flowers (Like a boss!)

Najika Kazami (What anime is she from though? O.o)

Megara (The tough girl, nice choice!)

Makoto/Sailor Jupiter (I missed this one at first, sorry, haha, good choice though! :D)

Series that cannot be used:

The Legend of Zelda

Call of Duty

One Piece

The Saboteur

Mario

Pokemon

Soul Eater

Kingdom Hearts

The Smurfs

Naruto

Scott Pilgrim vs. The World

Code Lyoko

Invader Zim

Adventure Time

Liar Game

Unknown Series

Hercules

God of War

Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Bully: The Video Game

Kim Possible

Dead Rising

Ed, Edd, N' Eddy

That's it folks, the next chapter will start the story! APPS are CLOSED!


	3. There are some Rules Friends

Just a quick heads up campers.

Remember, if you do not review the chapters, this includes the elimination chapter, then you're character will suffer a humiliating defeat. Please also keep in mind, that you will be voting off someone on your characters team when it comes time for elimination.

The BIGGEST rule that I have regarding this is that you DO NOT vote off someone simply because they vote for you.

Also, you have to vote based on what the character in the story knows.

This is how this story will be fun for me to write.

Also…, please review saying that you have read this, and in fact, do agree to these rules, thank you everyone.


	4. Animated Reality, Part 1

"Here we go everyone! We're mixing things up this time!" Chris announced.

"This year, we made a deal," Chris stated, "A deal with some intergalactic portal guy in that exchange for giving him the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, he'd pull in twenty-four of the most insane people from different dimensions to let them compete in one helluvan explosive season of the world's hottest reality show."

"Without further ado, we bring in our first of the inter-dimensional campers, Link! From the Land of Hyrule!" Chris said.

"Hyaaaaah!" Link shouted.

"Is that all that you can say?" Chris asked.

"No, but it IS my favorite word, sooo, why am I here again?" Link asked.

"Because if you didn't agree to it, then your world would be destroyed," Chris laughed.

"Riiight, oh well, guess I could use a vacation…," Link said, "who knows, maybe I'll get the boot first, and I won't have to stay here all summer."

"Wishful thinking Link, and here comes Monkey D. Luffy! The soon-to-be King of the Pirates," Chris announced.

"HIIIII !" Luffy shouted, as his voice pierced both Link and Chris's ears.

"I guess you don't know how to turn down the volume a little bit huh?" Link asked.

"I don't have a volume button, I'm a person silly!" Luffy laughed, "A RUBBER PERSON!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his lip out, Link got wide eyed, Chris cringed.

"That's kind of gross man," Chris stated.

"But probably not the weirdest thing that we'll see," Link added.

"Well, here comes someone who you may know Link, it's Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom," Chris announced.

"Peach! I haven't seen you since the Brawl tournament let out, how've ya been?" Link asked.

"Link, I've been good, I guess we'll be competing in this thing together than huh?" Peach asked.

"Looks like it, at least we've got each other's backs," Link said, with a smile.

"Yes," Peach smiled back, as another boat pulled in, and Chris announced it's arrival.

"The next contestant is…Sean Devlin!" Chris announced.

"Hello there everyone! My name is Sean, and here to kick some ASS!" Sean laughed, he had a cigar in his mouth.

"Who is THIS guy?" Luffy asked stupidly.

"Name's Sean Devlin kiddo, betcha never heard of me eh? Well I'm a bit of celebrity, and by the end of this ere' competition, everyone will know the name of SEAN DEVLIN!" Sean yelled.

"That's very cute and all Sean, buuut, you still need to MOVE so the other contestants can arrive," Chris announced.

"Don't tell me what to do! Just because you're the host, don't mean you can go bossin' us kiddies around like that," Sean stated.

"Yeeeah…, okaaay," Chris said, "Anyway, next up is Ramona Flowers…"

"Thanks for the brilliant introduction there Chris…," Ramona said.

"Well, it's not my fault that the guy who arrived before you ruined the mood that I was in," Chris said, "Yeeesh…"

"Yeah, okay, so…, where do I stand?" Ramona asked.

"Next to me baby! I've got plenty o'room for ya right here next t'me!" Sean laughed.

"In your dreams ashtray…," Ramona said, as she rolled her eyes, and stood next to Luffy.

"It's okay, I like em' when they play hard to get!" Sean laughed.

"Creep…," Ramona said, looking away.

"Interesting, we've got some conflicts already," Chris laughed, "let's keep them goin'! Next up we have the young…Maka Albarn!" Chris announced.

"Hello there everyone, it's very nice to meet all of you," She said kindly, in a soft-spoken voice.

"Hi there, I'm Link!" Link said, introducing himself, "Nice to meet ya!"

"And I'm Peach," Peach said.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy! But you can call me Luffy!" Luffy said, tipping his trademark straw hat.

"Thanks, and you two are?" Maka asked, addressing Sean and Ramona.

"Not legal," Sean said.

"Not interested…," Ramona said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, okay…," Maka sighed, "Guess we gotta few more people to wait on…," she said.

"Try eighteen short-stuff," Ramona grumbled.

"Ramona is right, there are still eighteen people left, well…actually…, technically, there is about to be seventeen, because here comes Shikamaru Nara!" Chris announced.

"Yeah, I'm only here because Tsunade said it was an S ranked mission…," Shikamaru said, as he slumped over, "what a drag…"

"What does S rank mission mean?" Luffy asked.

"It's a ninja mission rank, S is the hardest, but it's just a stupid reality show…, how hard could it be?" Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes, and sitting down against a pole on the dock.

"Interesting reaction…," Link said.

"Yes indeed, Shikamaru has definitely made his mark," Chris laughed, "Anywho, the next contestant is…Namine!" Chris announced.

The short blonde haired girl showed up with a sketchpad, "Hello," Namine said politely.

"She looks like she needs to eat," Luffy said.

"She needs to get a couple feet taller," Sean added.

"What a warm and friendly greeting," Namine said sarcastically.

"This is a competition, we aren't here to be nice…," Ramona said.

"She's got a point," Shikamaru laughed, as another boat pulled in.

"Oh yeah! Now she's a looker!" Sean shouted, as Megara stepped off.

"Everyone, this is Megara," Chris announced.

"Hey there boys, ready to play?" Megara asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Sean laughed.

"What a drag…, you're such a perv man," Shikamaru whined.

"And you're a bum, now that we've established the obvious, let's keep these arrivals rolling," Sean said.

"Our next camper is John McTavish, or as he likes to be called, Soap!" Chris announced.

"Affirmative! Soap reporting for duty!" Soap replied, "prepare for battle!"

"Battle? Is this guy okay?" Ramona asked.

"He seems a bit…loony…," Maka commented.

"Hi there, I'm Link!" Link said kindly.

"Link huh? Well soldier, it is an HONOR to make your acquaintance," Soap said, shaking Link's hand, as a helicopter passed by over head. "Hit the deck!" Soap yelled, as the helicopter kept on moving, only a small figure fell out of the helicopter, and eventually landed, after using a parachute.

"Hello everyone, sorry if I startled you," the figure said.

"What are you supposed to be?" Megara asked.

"Me? Why, I'm Aster Phoenix, the best duelist to ever live!" Aster explained.

"Aster! I'm the one whose supposed to be doing the introductions here!" Chris whined.

"Oh, sorry man, don't worry, I'm sure no one else will accidentally introduce themselves," Aster said with a laugh, as another boat silently pulled up.

"Everyone…, this is Ed!" Chris said, nothing happened, "Ummm…, ED!" Chris said, trying again, still, nothing happened.

"What's going on here, is this some kind of a joke Chris?" Peach asked.

"No! A competitor named Ed seriously signed up, but I guess he…chickened out or something," Chris stated, but the poor host didn't expect what was coming next. Suddenly, a strange, but powerful force tackled Chris to the ground.

"I LOVE CHICKENS!" Ed shouted.

"Oh great…, whose this idiot?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Buttered toast…," Ed said, as he picked his nose.

"Why did you pick this guy?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm starting to wonder the same exact thing…," Chris said, as he rubbed his head. The next boat pulled up, "Everyone, this is Frank West!" Chris announced.

"Hi there guys, I'm Frank, I kick some major zombie ass, and I take pictures of stuff…AWESOME STUFF!" Frank said, as he put on his trademark sunglasses.

"Whose this asshole?" Sean asked.

"Soldier! I admire your commitment to slayin' evil!" Soap said.

"I appreciate your compliment, even though I'm not exactly sure…what that means to me yet, but…thank you!" Frank laughed, but as Frank said that, the next boat pulled up, the person who stepped out pushed Chris over, and then brushed Frank out of the way, he eyed the cast back and forth, sniffed, and then finally, cracked his knuckles.

"Whose scared?" the boy asked.

"Hey! Nobody touches Frank West in a threatening way, not even…Frank West!" Frank said, as he poked the boy.

"Nobody touches ME period!" The boy said, as he clocked Frank square in the jaw, knocking him out.

"Alright Jimmy! Stop! Everyone, this is Jimmy Hopkins, the most badass player on this entire season," Chris said.

"And don't you forget it," Jimmy said, as he cracked his knuckles once again, before standing in between Soap and Sean.

"At ease soldier, no need to be so rough with the enemy just yet, we're in neutral territory at the moment," Soap said.

"Whatever…," Jimmy muttered, as the next boat rolled in, a girl stepped off of it.

"This is Makoto everyone," Chris said.

"Hi there, is this really where everything is going down?" Makoto asked, with a blank stare at the other competitors.

"Yup, you arrived just in time princess, it's getting fun…," Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it sure looks like it…," Makoto said, with a sarcastic reply.

"GRAVY!" Ed shouted, getting a few awkward looks from other competitors, namely Megara and Makoto, who both backed away slowly, Luffy started laughing.

"Ummm…, okay, this already seems annoying," Makoto remarked.

"Cool! But get used to it Makoto, because here comes our next competitor," Chris announced, as a small blue man stepped onto the dock.

"Salutations everyone, I am Brainy Smurf, but my friends call me Brainy," Brainy explained.

"Chris, he's not even two feet tall! How the heck is he supposed to compete?" Megara exclaimed.

"He's informed us that what he lacks in size, he makes up for in brainpower, so he could compete with the bigger guys if he has to," Chris stated, "But I seriously doubt it, dudes to puny man! It's weird!" Chris said with a chuckle.

"Your comments do not surprise, as you do not yet know what I am capable of," Brainy replied.

"Well, we'll see in the near future I guess, but in the meantime, here comes Shinichi Akiyama," Chris announced.

"Hello everyone," the boy said, as he stepped onto the dock, he was very softspoken, and appeared to have been in deep thought upon arrival.

"Why is it that there's people who are as quiet as a mouse, and then people who are as loud and obnoxious as Luffy?" Sean asked.

"You're one to talk!" Luffy screamed.

"Shinichi is just a thinker, I think you'll find him to be very interesting," Chris said.

"Indeed…," Shinichi commented, as he slyly joined the others.

"Whatever…," Sean said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Puny human scum! You do not stand a chance against the wrath of ZIM!" the tiny alien boy said as he stepped off of his boat.

"I'm not human, I'm a smurf," Brainy replied.

"I'm not human either I'm afraid," Namine added.

"And I'm Hylian!" Link continued, tugging on one of his pointy ears.

"I'm a rubber human!" Luffy laughed.

"And this is Zim!" Chris said, "The little alien boy with aspirations of…taking over the world, and destroying all of humanity as we know it!" Chris said with a slight chuckle.

"Humanity will be destroyed! It is my destiny, my calling!" Zim yelled.

"Okay, okay…, yeesh, anyway, there is only five people left who need to get here, starting with…Najika Kazami!" Chris said.

"Hello everyone, I'm Najika, it is very nice to meet you all," she said sweetly.

"Najika is a daaaamn good cook," Chris added.

"It's true, I am pretty good!" Najika giggled.

"I like food!" Ed said happily, then stuck his tongue out.

Najika gasped, "Me too!" she said with another giggle.

"Oh…, I'm SURROUNDED by idiots!" Ramona cried, while gripping her forehead.

"That's okay, the next few people aren't that stupid," Chris laughed, as another person showed up, "Everyone, this is Finn! The Human Boy!" Chris announced.

"HUMAN SCUM WILL BE DESTROYED!" Zim yelled in the background.

"Thank you Zim," Chris said, "Hey Finn, what's up man?"

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Finn shouted, as he started running in a circle.

"Whose the sugar addicted thirteen year old?" Maka asked.

"He looks a little annoying," Megara commented.

"Hey! HEY! I'm up! What did I miss?" Frank asked.

"Nothing! In fact, you woke up just in time for Adventure Time!" Finn shouted, as he started running in a circle again.

"Hey, that sounds like fun! I'm in!" Frank replied, as he joined Finn in running in a circle.

"Ugh…, this is taking forever…," Aster commented.

"Do you not like that or something?" Chris asked.

"No Chris, not one bit!" Aster replied.

"Oh, then maybe I should just introduce the next person veeery slowly," Chris said, as slowly as he could, "Everyone…, this is Uuuuulrich…," Chris said, even slower than the first one.

"Ummm…, hi…, are you feelin' okay man?" Ulrich asked.

"Just fine, you?" Chris said, as he continued to speak slowly.

"Ummm…," Ulrich said, as he walked over to Aster and Maka, "Is he okay?"

"He's doing it to piss us all off…," Aster said.

"And it's obviously working," Maka teased.

"Right, well, at least I know our host isn't actually slow," Ulrich said.

"Anyway, moving right along here," Chris said, talking normally again, "Our next camper is…, Ron Stoppable, and his pet naked mole rat, Rufus!" Chris announced.

"Why does he get a pet?" Megara asked.

"Well, we figured it would be fair since we asked people with powers to join, and since Ron uses Rufus as a gadget, we decided to allow Rufus to tag along as well!" Chris explained.

"So Rufus can stay? Sweet, ya know, I never really thought that an island could be this crappy, but I guess that's what it gets for bein' in the middle of a cold lake, huh? It can't be tropical!" Ron said.

"Yeah, you've got that right man," Jimmy said, "I'm already over this place."

"Then leave…, please," Shinichi replied.

"Make me punk!" Jimmy growled, as he rolled his sleeves up, Shinichi just grinned, hoping to be punched.

"Stop man, there is no need to fight, who knows, maybe we'll end up on the same team, and we'll all be friends!" Ron said.

"Wishful thinking, let's hope that it doesn't come true…," Jimmy growled.

"Yeah, okay man…, I can't to be your friend!" Ron yelled after him, as a huge intimidating man stepped off of the next boat.

"People, this…, is Kratos!" Chris laughed, as Kratos smirked.

"So…, this is summer camp huh? Let's see how summer camp can handle me," Kratos said.

"He's HUGE!" Link said, getting wide-eyed.

"And tall!" Luffy added.

"And he looks like an evil intergalactic overlord," Ed finished.

"Eh…, he doesn't look so tough," Jimmy commented.

"I wouldn't mock him if I were you," Chris laughed.

"Yeah kid, you don't know who your pickin' a fight with, I suggest just leavin' me alone, unless you WANT to get on my bad side," Kratos laughed.

"You aren't so big, I bet I could take ya," Jimmy said, with a grin.

"I would adventure with you anyday!" Finn said.

"Same here, you look like you could tear a zombie right in half," Frank added.

"I have actually," Kratos said, as the last boat pulled in, it was Misty.

"Everyone, this is our final camper, Misty!" Chris said, as the young, red-head stepped off.

"Hello everyone, I'm here to win!" Misty said.

"Like that'll ever happen," Kratos said with a laugh, but Misty wasn't going to take that. She reached up and grabbed Kratos by the ear, Kratos simply cringed a bit, "ow…," he said.

"Don't talk down to me bub! I have just as good a shot as winning as you do! YOU GOT THAT!" Misty yelled.

"Yeah, ummm…I've got it," Kratos said, as Misty released his ear.

"You can have her man," Aster said to Ulrich.

"Nah man…, I'm good, besides, I saw you eying her up first," Ulrich said.

"And without further ado, we begin, now that all twenty-four campers are here it is time to pick the teams!" Chris said.

**And that's it, everyone is present and accounted for. Please read and review. Also, to pick teams, in your review, please pick a number between one and ten, the people who get closest to the number that I am thinking of will be one team, while the ones who get farthest away will be on the other team. **

** Here's a quick cheat sheet for all of the competitors:**

**Aster Phoenix: The Celebrity**

**Brainy Smurf: The Annoying Nerd**

**Ed: The Idiot**

**Finn: The Young Boy**

**Frank West: The Photographer**

**Jimmy Hopkins: The Badass**

**John "Soap" McTavish: The Army Man**

**Kratos: The Powerhouse**

**Link: The Hero**

**Maka Albarn: The Sensible Girl**

**Makoto: The Tom-Boy**

**Megara: The Secret Lover**

**Misty: The Born Leader**

**Monkey D. Luffy: The Hyperactive Goofball**

**Najika Kazami: The Cute Cook**

**Namine: The Mysterious Artist**

**Princess Peach: The Sweetheart**

**Ramona Flowers: The Hard-To-Get Girl**

**Ron Stoppable: The Nervous Wreck**

**Sean Devlin: The Take-No-Prisoner's Irishman**

**Shikamaru Nara: The Lazy Genius**

**Shinichi Akiyama: The Silent Threat**

**Ulrich Stern: The Ladies Man**

**Zim: The Oddball**


	5. Animated Reality, Part 2

"Alright, so the numbers have been chosen," Chris said, while the twenty-four contestants stood all around him.

"So does that means we get in our teams now?" Sean asked.

"That IS what this means!" Chris laughed, as he pulled out two flags, one was red, and the other was blue.

"Now, if I call your name, you will come and stand under the blue flag!" Chris stated, first up is Link!" Chris said, as Link walked up under the blue flag, "Next we have Brainy, Ron, and Sean, you all picked the same number, seven, so each of you will be the first members of the blue team," Chris said.

"Blue eh? That's my color!" Brainy said.

"Blue! I like blue!" Ron commented.

"Whatever…," Sean said, as he pinched his forehead, and joined everyone else on the blue team.

"Alright, next people are those who chose six or eight…, Soap, you're the only one who did," Chris laughed, as he pointed at other people, next we've got Shinichi, Kratos, Aster, Ed, Luffy, and Frank! You all get on the blue team as well," Chris announced, "One spot left, and it goes to…, Zim and" Chris finished, you guys are the: Awesome Animators!" Chris announced, as he undid their flag for them.

"DESTROY!" Zim chanted.

"No woman, you out of your mind Chris?" Sean asked.

"Nope…, anyway, the rest of you, which includes, Ulrich, Misty, Peach, Ramona, Finn, Jimmy, Maka, Makota, Najika, Megara, Namine, and Shikamaru! You are the red team!" Chris said, "Also known as the Crazy Cartoonists!"

"Hooray…," Shikamaru said unenthusiastically.

"Yep…, you guys seem happy, anyways, go unpack, and meet me in the main lodge for lunch, you have one hour!" Chris stated.

The first team shown was the Awesome Animators, as they were all guys, there was no division between their cabins.

"Oi, no woman means no fun!" Sean complained.

"Private, I'm going to have to ask you to snap out of it, and get over it!" Soap replied.

"He won't have time to realize that this team lacks woman, because I, Zim! WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Zim shouted.

"You're pretty ambitious for someone whose two feet tall," Aster said.

"Silence puny Earthling, or prepare to eat plasma!" Zim said angrily.

"Ummm…, I'll pass…," Aster said.

"So, since we're an all guy team, maybe we'll lack drama," Brainy said.

"Little guys gotta point, girls are way to dramatic for my tastes," Ron said with a shrug.

"BUTTERED TOAST!" Ed called out, as he picked his nose with an electrical chord.

"O…kay, I can see how far we're going to get in this competition…," Link said, as him and Shinichi ducked after Ed threw a lamp using his feet at them.

"Yeah…, I'm with ya…," Shinichi said.

"So…, confessionals, what about those?" Kratos asked Chris.

"Oh yeah, they exist, right in the outhouse!" Chris said, gesturing to the rundown outhouse from the other seasons.

(confessional)

Kratos: This place is a piece of SHIT!

Aster: No girls on my team? I can't work the Aster charm with all MEN!

Shinichi: They're all unintellectual, and inferior beings.

(end)

"I'm ready to eat!" Luffy shouted.

"Food? Where, Ed wants some GRAVY!" Ed yelled.

"So do I! AND CHICKEN!" Luffy shouted.

"Oh for the love of everything that is ****," Sean said, "Someone shut these TWO UP!"

Meanwhile, the guys of the Cartoonists were talking too.

"There's only four of us? That sucks…," Ulrich sighed.

"We can have a party still!" Finn cheered.

"Such a drag, there's gonna be way to much drama on this team for my tastes…," Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes.

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" Jimmy said, "We're the guys, girls will listen to us!"

"That's very seventeenth century…," Finn said.

"Let's just get this painful summer over with…," Shikamaru said, standing up and cracking his back.

"I'm ready! LOCKED AND LOADED!" Finn shouted.

"Okay…, whatever," Ulrich said, rolling his eyes.

The girls were also having a conversation.

"So…, we're all the girls that are here?" Megara asked.

"Yes we are! This is AWESOME!" Najika cheered.

"As the born leader of this team, I vote that…, well, I'm leader," Misty said.

"Well…, okay then, why you?" Maka asked.

"OH NO! No way!" Makoto said, "No one's being leader! We're all here as EQUALS!" she said.

"No, I'm leader, and it'll stay that way!" Misty growled.

"Stop fighting!" Namine said.

"Yeah guys, this won't solve anything!" Ramona stated.

(confessional)

Ramona: Despite it taking the target off of my back, I'm not about to allow two of my teammates to fight on the very first day.

Makoto: Misty is going DOWN!

Jimmy: I hate my team already!  
>(end)<p>

"So…, what do we do now?" Peach asked.

"Didn't Chris say we got to eat after this?" Namine asked.

"Yes, he did! And I for one cannot wait to do so, so we can stop fighting here, and go get some food in us!" Ramona said.

In the main lodge, all of the campers stood in a line, while Chef stood at the window.

"Alright campers, you eat, what I put on your plate, ya got that?" Chef asked.

"Crystal clear mate!" Sean said, with a laugh.

"Good…, now! Everyone, sit down, and EAT!" Chef growled.

"This food is terrible…," Makoto complained, as Chef tossed a dagger at her, but Ed caught it with his toe, and threw it back at Chef.

"Knives are fun!" Ed said, Chef just ducked, and had a look of fear across his face, as he ducked down, and eventually vanished behind the window.

"Wow…, you scared Chef, first time I've ever seen that happen," Chris laughed, "Now, first challenge in an hour, be there, or be square," Chris said.

"Oh man, I wonder what that evil man'll make us do first!" Link said.

"It's gonna be easy whatever it is…," Shinichi guessed, but he was wrong, the camera zoomed out from the top of the cliff, where twenty-four jars sat in a row.

"Welcome to challenge one campers!" Chris laughed, "who will be the first unlucky kiddo to take the walk of shame? Find out next time on…the Animated CONTEST!" Chris said as the camera clicked off.

(end episode 1)

**So, what did ya think guys? Any good, challenge piece should be up soon. Please don't be mad that this took so long.**

**Anyway, I wanted to say, that it is because of school, that I took so long. Tests suck. So BLAME SCHOOL! XD**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	6. Power Show!, Part 1

Last time on, The Animated Contest, we got our most animated cast ever, as the Twenty-Four competitors arrived on the island. There were some quick rivalries formed, and the campers were grouped into two teams, The Awesome Animators and The Crazy Cartoonists. They quickly discovered that their first challenge, would NOT be easy! Who will be the first camper to walk the dock, and forever bring shame to the universe that they hail from? Find out NOW on…the…Animated…CONTEST!

_Theme Song_

"Alright campers," Chris said, from the top of the familiar 1000 foot high cliff, "Your first task, is to not only jump off this cliff, but to break one of these jars, using your powers to do so, if you have no powers, then do whatever you can to break them!" Chris explained.

"Sounds easy!" Sean bragged.

"Which is why the Animators are up first!" Chris laughed, "Now, jump off of the cliff, and break the jar in any means possible on the way down, that's it!" Chris said.

"Let's go then already!" Shinichi said.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Chris asked.

"Lemme handle this!" Kratos said, as he stepped up.

"Okay…, go get it then!" Chris said, as he tossed the jar off of the cliff, Kratos jumped off after it, and with one punch, the jar shattered into a thousand tiny shards, as Kratos hit the water firmly.

"Nice punch bro!" Chris said, "That's a point for the Animators!" Chris said, with a slight chuckle, "Next?" Chris asked.

"Allow me," Shinichi said, as he jumped off, the jar went first, Shinichi simply shrugged, and tapped the jar in a certain spot, causing the jar to fall to pieces just as Shinichi hit the water.

"ME NEXT!" Zim yelled, as Chris tossed the next jar off, Zim jumped down as well, firing his plasma cannon at the jar, which melted it completely, as Zim hit the water.

"Alright! Three jumpers so far, and three jars destroyed, this looks promising!" Chris said, with a chuckle.

Ed jumped off next, with a stupid smile on his face, he grabbed the jar out of the sky, and looked inside of it, "NO GRAVY?" he yelled, as he angrily tossed the jar at the cliff wall, which shattered it to pieces.

"Okay…, strange way of dealing with things like that, but…effective," Chris laughed, "that's a fourth point for the Animators," Chris said.

Link jumped off, unsheathing his sword, and sending the small energy blast out of it that he can do in the Skyward Sword, "HYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he shouted, as the jar split in half, as Link fell soundly into the water.

"That's five points and counting!" Chris laughed.

"Allow me to go next!" Sean said, as he jumped off, he fell faster, eventually going below the jar, he crossed his arms, and fired at it with his pistols, which caused the jar to explode, as Sean hit the water.

"Nice moves and flare there man!" Chris chuckled, "Everyone's doing a great great job!" Chris said, "now…, whose next?"

"Soap" stood up next, "Commander Soap reporting for duty!" he said, Chris tossed the jar over the cliff, as "Soap" jumped off, the man tossed a grenade into the jar, causing the jar to explode into pieces, as "Soap" hit the water with some force, "Now that's what I call getting the job done," he commented.

"Alright, that is a total of seven points!" Chris cheered, "No one has failed yet! You guys have some dedicated reviewers," Chris said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Up next, it is I, Monkey D. Luffy! Future KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy yelled, as he jumped off the cliff as well, he grabbed the jar, by stretching out his arm, and threw it high into the air, before Luffy hit the water, he quickly punched the jar, shattering it, but as Luffy cannot swim, he nearly drowned, so Kratos kindly held Luffy on his back, while the other campers went.

"Eight points!" Chris said, a tad shocked, "We've got some dedicated competitors this season! I like it!" he said, as the next person stepped up, it was Ron.

"I can do thiiiiiiiiis!" Ron yelled, as he jumped off as well, Rufus hopped out of his bag, and jumped into the jar, Rufus quickly jumped back into Ron's pocket, and just as Ron hit the water, the jar shattered just before it hit as well.

"Confusing…, cool, but…, confusing!" Chris said, but anyway…, that's nine points, three more people to go!" Chris said.

"Allow me to go next!" Frank said, "For I am…, the one, the only! Frank WEST!" Frank said, as his jar was thrown off as well, "Hell yes!" Frank yelled as he jumped off of the cliff, to obtain the point for his team, Frank suddenly gained armor, and his hand started glowing blue, "MEGA BUSTER!" he shouted, as a huge laser cannon fired from his arm, completely destroying the jar, Frank hit the water, back in his normal clothes, with a stupid grin on his face.

"Ummm…, okay…," Chris said, "I don't get it, but, that's another point for the Animators right there!" Chris said, shrugging, "Okay, Aster and Brainy, you're the last two!" Chris said.

"This'll be too easy!" Aster bragged, as he jumped off next, following his jar, "And now I summon…, Destiny Hero: Doom Lord!" Aster chanted, as the creepy blue skinned man appeared as a hologram, "Alright Doom Lord, take care of that pathetic jar for me!" Aster ordered, as the creepy monster grabbed the jar, and crushed it in his hands, the jar was gone, and Doom Lord silently folded his arms and disappeared back into the card, as Aster hit the water.

"Very nice!" Chris clapped, as Aster touched down, "Very, very nice!"

"So, my turn then?" Brainy asked.

"That'd be the case buddy!" Chris said, "Go on!" he said.

Brainy smirked, he jumped off of the cliff, and simply landed inside of the jar, as the jar was about to hit the water, it exploded, and Brainy landed safe and sound in the water, completely unharmed.

"And that's it for the Animators round!" Chris announced, "Every single member has broken a jar!" he laughed.

"So, we're next then?" Namine asked shyly.

"Yes, yes you are," Chris said, "Right after the break!"

**Alright everyone, please bare with me here, I say this in a kind manner, your character will only break a jar if YOU reviewed the two parts of episode one, at the time of their release. In the next chapter, The Cartoonists will go, hope that everyone reviewed Cartoonists, or you guys will be sending the first person of the season home!**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	7. Power Show!, Part 2

"And here we are, the second round of the First Challenge in the Animated Competition!" Chris stated, "We left off with the Awesome Animators finishing off with a total of twelve points!" Chris shouted, "And now we prepare to watch the Crazy Cartoonists top that!"

"So whose up first?" Finn asked his team.

"I guess I'll go," Ulrich said daringly, as he rushed off the edge, Chris tossed a jar down, "Triplicate!" Ulrich shouted, as three Ulrich's began running down the cliff's wall, two jumping out on either sides of the jar to hold it, and the third, kicking off of the wall, and slashing it in two with his sword, the other two Ulrich's vanished, as the real one gracefully entered the water.

"And that's one point for the Cartoonist's," Chris stated.

"Damn…, nice moves," Sean commented, as Ulrich emerged from the water.

"Thanks man!" Ulrich said with a smile.

"Lemme try my hand at this next," Namine said, as she ran off, Namine simply jabbed the jar with her pencil on the way down, causing it to dissolve into tiny pieces, as Namine nodded, and let herself hit the water.

"Another successful point!" Chris cheered, as the team regained their morale.

"Let's get this over with…," Shikamaru commented boredly, as he jumped off, "Shadow Stitching Jutsu!" he shouted, as shadows were released from the cliff, dragging the jar closer and squeezing it, until it broke into four tinier pieces, "…What a drag…," Shikamaru mumbled, as he entered the water backwards.

"And that's a third point for the Cartoonist's!" Chris shouted, "Let's see if the rest of them can deliver!" Chris said.

"Oh! I will!" Najika shouted, as she jumped, Najika tossed her frying pan like a boomerang, which shattered the jar to pieces, she then gracefully entered the water, still in the position she was when she jumped off.

"I can top that!" Jimmy yelled, as the bully defender ran and dove off of the cliff, he wound up a punch, and sent it flying through the jar, the jar cracked into a thousand tiny pieces, as Jimmy and the shards hit the water at about the same time.

"And two more points for a total of five added to the Cartoonist's current score!" Chris stated.

"I've got this!" Makoto said, as she jumped off, but instead of hitting the jar, she jumped right past it, as she tried to collect herself, she ended up falling bellyflop style into the water.

"Ouch…, and that's gotta hurt!" Chris cringed, "And not only because she missed, but because with that miss, it means you guys lost!" Chris stated.

"But…, I didn't even get to go yet!" Megara complained.

"Right…, hmmm…, I have an idea, if at least one more of you can shatter the jar, I'll tie you guys up!" Chris stated.

"Fine by me!" Megara commented.

"Then let's go!" Finn shouted, "ADVENTURE TIME!" he called out, as he jumped off, taking out his sword, and trying to slash the jar, instead, he missed and nearly split Soap wide open upon hitting the water.

"Nice goin' man…, ya almost took my head off!" Soap yelled.

"Sorry…," Finn said shamefully, as he hung his head in shame.

"And that's another miss," Chris said, "Keep it movin'!"

Next was Peach, she took out a vegetable, and threw it at the jar, unfortunately, it simply reflected off of the jar, and smacked Peach directly in the face, knocking her out, and sadly for her, not breaking the jar.

After Peach was Maka, Maka jumped off, scythe in hand, but upon swinging, she began spinning, and eventually spun out of control, and got herself dizzy, she hit the water without shattering the jar.

Megara was the tenth person to make her attempt, she ran off the cliff, and tried to grab the jar and throw it at the wall, but as the jar finally made contact with the wall, her and the jar were both already in the water.

Ramona attempted next, Ramona brought out her giant hammer, and tried to smash the jar to pieces with it, but she missed, and instead caused a huge tidal wave, which shoved everyone who had already gone to the sides.

Finally, it was Misty's turn to go.

"I can do this…," Misty said, "I'm the best person out here!" she shouted, as she threw her Poke' Ball out, releasing Staryu, "Now Staryu, use WATER GUN!" she shouted, as Staryu fired a stream of water towards the jar, but unfortunatelty for Misty, the water only helped the jar, and shoved it closer to the water below, Misty and Staryu shamefully touched down to the water, and Misty began to freak out. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE LOST!" She shouted.

"Yes, you did lose indeed, meaning that you guys are the one's sending someone home tonight," Chris explained, "The choices are: Makoto, Finn, Peach, Maka, Megara, Ramona, and Misty, since the other five actually did their duty!" Chris stated, "Happy voting!" Chris laughed, as he sped off on his jet ski, leaving several very disappointed campers still sulking in the water.

**And there we are folks, the Cartoonist's lose, please send in your votes if you are on that team, remember Ulrich, Namine, Shikamaru, Najika, and Jimmy are invincible this time around, so please vote off one of the seven eligible competitors! **

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


End file.
